pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ulterion
1ST! Butsecks? Karate Jesus 17:02, 8 December 2008 (EST) :Seriously, if that's all you have to say, my only reply would be that you grow up and say something in reference to the build I've generated. Otherwise, do not post at all. Now, DISCUSS PLZ! ^^ --Ulterion 17:04, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::I would prefer better condition removal, such as . Oh, and I wouldn't post builds on my userpage if I were you. I would make a sandbox and post them there or make them stubs. Karate Jesus 17:06, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::I appreciate your help; will do! Thank you. --Ulterion 17:12, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::Np Karate Jesus 17:13, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I think Tai is going to keep tearing your userpage apart until you make this build somewhere else. Build a page for it if you know how. If you don't, I'll do it for you. Karate Jesus 17:28, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I'm not fucking tearing his page apart, I'm just telling him he can't have tags in userspace. twice. ' ' ::::::::I think he's new. Cut him/her some slack. Karate Jesus 17:30, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yeah, sorry guys.. I know very little about creating builds on this site. I also just want to be very helpful so I insist that you all teach me the ways. :D --Ulterion 17:32, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Then figure out what you want the build to be called, and we'll go from there. Karate Jesus 17:33, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Striding ZB Smiter, please. xD --Ulterion 17:34, 8 December 2008 (EST) There ya go Build:Mo/R Striding ZB Smiter Build:Me/N Fast Cast Malign Chills You cannot vote on trial builds, so either move it into testing or remove your vote please. 18:53, 9 December 2008 (EST) Check out my new Smiter Build I generated this afternoon! Discuss! Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/N Smitingprayers=12+1+1 Divinefavor=9+1 Bloodmagic=9Interventionof DamageConditionHexFireFervorof HonorSignet/build :is this the one that already got posted and vetted into pvx as great? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:39, 12 December 2008 (EST) lol DAMN Spreads like wildfire! Yep! Same deal there. I made it this morning/afternoon and seems someone got to submitting it 1st. They loved seeing how great the offense was on it! ^^ --Ulterion 20:08, 12 December 2008 (EST) Build:Me/A Dominating Insecurity Doesnt need damage if enemies cant do shit. 23:21, 25 December 2008 (EST) :In 4v4? No damage means you're a sitting duck if you have shitty teammates in 4v4 RA. TA is slightly different because you can simply prepare to compensate with the right team config. If you don't, you're looking at long, drawn-out matches and a monk constantly removing the hex. Also, other foes are likely to bring remove hex, expel, etc.. as I've seen it before (and most frequently in this meta, actually). Therefore, it's a useless build in RA. --Ulterion 23:27, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::If you have enough damage to roll an RA team with the MoI, you're fine. If you don't have enough damage, youre screwed regardless of how much damage you try to bring. 00:05, 26 December 2008 (EST) Ok Why does practically everyone in the top 100 run primal rage, if it is bad? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:09, 26 December 2008 (EST) :In 8v8 there's a bit more coordination, "Hey, toss me a Spirit Bond plox! KThnx!" Outside of that, Shock Axe FTW. It's a degraded RaO. --Ulterion 12:11, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::How is it a degraded RaO when it is easily maintanable and has more IMS... [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:12, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::Oustide of pre-prots, you'll die. You get the same shit just swapping P.Rage for Frenzy. Granted, you won't have constant IMS or faster Bulls Strikes, you'll be alright because you have better spike power with the same capabilities as P.Rage. If a target kites, click rush, if he stops, hit frenzy when you get ready to spike or need adrenaline (making sure rush is fully charged ofc). Wasting an elite for constant IMS doesn't seem worth enough to sac bonus damage. I also hope you do not plan on staying P-Raged. If you do, you're probably Spirit Bonded. Other than that, though.. it's not all that. It's more like an exchange, really: Shock Axe (More damage, less IMS) or P.Rage (More IMS, less damage). It's up to you what you want to do. I find more damage being better. If in a coordinated team, if you're shock axe, you can take a cripslash, water snarer, Rt/A Caltrops, etc. to better assist you anyway. P.Rage just makes you get there decimally sooner. It's all really conditional. For the most part, damage reigns supreme in my book. --Ulterion 12:27, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::Can we assume that you think you are better than top 100?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:03, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::Can I assume that you're attempting to put words in my mouth while simultaneously QQing? --Ulterion 14:05, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::It's just an innocent question, just that your reaction to it already gave me the answer I wanted. Yes, I just can't help but QQ looking at how terrible some self-obsessed people are, what with randomly tossing elites on smite bars, and lack of understanding of the word "analogy". And that's the tip of the iceberg, too.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:14, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::Primal Rage does more damage than Shock Axe. Your arguments are terrible, stop making them. 30 extra damage an a skill that costs 3 more adrenaline does not mean more damage than IAS+IMS. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::Okay. Take your P-Rage War and I'll get my Shock Axe warrior for an 1v1 scrimmage. What's your in-game name? I'll pay the guesting fee, too. --Ulterion 14:31, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::That is a perfect showing of what a warrior build can do to kill things, killing other warriors. Primal Rage's effectiveness is shown in a situation where netiher party is moving. ::::::Just stop with these terrible arguments. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::If they frenzy/p.rage on me, best believe I'm gonna have you snared and killed. --Ulterion 14:38, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::I don't even know what to say to that. Your comments are completely irrelevant. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:42, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Your infuse, RC and warrior, must be so freaking terrible, yeah? Seriously, go get a better team that doesn't fail.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:49, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Kind of hard when the only selection offered are you and your failure friends.. :/ If you give me teammates anywhere outside of that though, I'll be able to get the 'better' team you're ranting about. --Ulterion 15:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::We didn't offer to help you anyway, don't get all presumptuous. If your infuse/rc can't even prot a warrior under frenzy/prage, and even I can, I wonder who fails who doesn't?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:56, 26 December 2008 (EST) HAHAHAHAHAH As if I'd ever even ask for your failed support? I ain't tryin' ta lose, now.. I'd own just as hard with or without prots and frenzy/healsig'd! More QQ next bar, pl0x kthnxbai. --Ulterion 16:01, 26 December 2008 (EST) I always fail to understand the "lol snare&nook teh PRage worrioer ir so guud n smart n cool n stuff" argument. Probably because it's baseless, since the same would go for Frenzy. Failcake. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:32, 26 December 2008 (EST) :There's a difference between OFFERING and ASKING in this context. OFFERING is the one who can help asks the one who needs help whether he can help. ASKING is the one who needs help asks the one who can help whether he can help. In this case, we never did offer our help to you. Although you presumed we did so. Stop failing english, and stop giving arguments that don't make sense. P.S I bet you think 1v1 is the highest form of PvP, since you don't need prots <3. Carry on living in your own world of delusions. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:35, 26 December 2008 (EST) ITT: Learning to cancel vs perma frenzy Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:40, 26 December 2008 (EST) Wow, so this guy really thinks Frenzy/PRage is bad and whenever you activate it you suddenly get hit by Base Defense. What a joker. .:Tyla:. 19:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) Frenzy isn't bad. It's taking and elite frenzy that get's to me. I don't talk to Pokemon fans, sorry (PikaSad). It'd also take 1,000 pikachu's to even begin tickling one of me. Beans, beans, they're good for your heart; the more of you I eat, the more I fart. *chews on Srs Beans and tilts over* RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!! *pardon me..* I got bean-splatter on ya... awww Qq cry me a river? need a tissue..? LOL! Hey, ya'll are more than welcome to come on here at any time of the day to flame spray because I gotz da CO2 fo' yo @$$3$ so BRING IT. I NEED a couple CLOWNS ta push! So, make my day. We can lay by the bay, eatin' some hay? I just may? Whadda ya say? Bring on the QQ's! LOL *"Incoming!"* --Ulterion 20:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::love how you're laughing at your own jokes, stop failing and get outside of RA[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 11:37, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::Congratulations! You've just failed at hurting my feelings while simultaneously QQing on my page, making my day in the process. Newb. Onoes, moar QQ's *"Incoming!"* --Ulterion 11:50, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::i'm not QQing, i was just giving you a hint[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 11:54, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::Primal Rage is good. You can try to debate it with any person who has a gold cape and used Primal Rage, because it's quite common. Primal Rage is more than "an elite Frenzy". -- 11:57, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Aaaaah, hint-hint? Wink-wink? Gee thanks for the squint-squint. I got a hint for you, too. Uninstall GWars. GG kthnxbai. *"Moar QQing.. Incoming!"* --Ulterion 11:59, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Out of that semi funny sentance (that rhyming was actually pretty good), I failed to see a counter arguement. PEW PEW SHOT DOWN. -- 12:01, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::You're right. GoD. It's a cheap, degraded RaO. Frenzy & Rush slapped together (still requiring a cancel) and labeled an 'elite'. No worries, I know you guys get too bored using the same shit, anyways. As far as winning capes, you can keep that because based on the current settings Anet carried out, GvG's now a joke. You probably also bought your shit, too. Alot of rich mother-phuckers do that nowadays and call themselves pro's when the pro's already walked out tha door on GW1. Enjoy the joke that is GvG nowadays. Argue with me all you want you're not changing my mind, but instead, you're actually making my day. I thrive off of other people's flames. It keeps me quite entertained and busy. So, with that being said... QQ right on! *"Incoming!"* --Ulterion 12:05, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You can use PR as a running skill for splits or so , u can't do that with frenzy. also, saying i shud uninstall GW while you're the one that won't stop failing, is bad[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:23, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::*Whips out the violin* QQ me a river! Aw-aw-aw-aw.. QQ me a river! Yea... yea.. yea.... Uninstall GWars.. QQ right on! *"Incoming!"* --Ulterion 12:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::you have no idea how bad you're making yourself look right now[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:33, 27 December 2008 (EST) Maybe you don't understand what I'm saying in english... So, I'll just make a new language you can maybe understand me better with: * Fubba you cubba cubba, yubba yub yubba yooba, Yooba can subbabick my dubbibbabick through a tooba! --Ulterion 12:34, 27 December 2008 (EST) :you're saying nothing, thats the problem[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:35, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::QQ sum moar, pleez? *"Incoming!"* --Ulterion 12:36, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::told u i'm not QQing, you're making no sense at all, i'm trying to find out why u say stuff like Frenzy is better then PR [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:37, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::I made my point a long time ago and you still haven't gotten it? You do know how to scroll up, right? The rest is just you and your sad network of QQer's just producing a river and I'mma just keep damning it right up each time. QQ me moar pl0x kthnxbai. --Ulterion 12:40, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::make something like this ; PR good cuz: Constant IMS. PR bad cuz: Saccing Damage Elite for that IMS. (snares will render PR useless). Frenzy good cuz: IAS (obviously). Frenzy bad cuz: No IMS attached to it. They each server their own purpose, but I'd rather give up the 8% IMS for more damage. Even though PR can outrun Shock Axes any day of the week, SA's can out-damage them (and that's my pref., really). [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:45, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Answers filled in (and no QQing will change my pref.). Any questions? If not, they're probably just going to QQ sum moar 4 me. --Ulterion 13:04, 27 December 2008 (EST) Can we just ban this faggot for being an autist already?--Golden19pxStar 13:08, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Rawr rawr Double Standards rawr! --Ulterion 13:39, 27 December 2008 (EST) (ec)PR good cuz: Constant IMS,IAS, making it godly at splitting, which wins. bigger chance on succesfully bulls-striking some1,which also wins. PR bad cuz: elite status, lil less dps Frenzy good cuz: IAS Frenzy bad cuz: No IMS attached to it. also, u don't seem to know what QQ is, also agree with goldenstar[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 13:09, 27 December 2008 (EST) PRage is simply awesome. It helps you gain adrenaline faster, hit Bull's Strike easier, outputs more pressure through more crits, gives you an on-demand IMS and the only scenario you need to cancel is when you're under heavy fire. The Frenzy/Rush combo needs to cancel upon kiting aswell, causing you to occasionally hurt your energy and your adrenaline. Also, PRage is more like Frenzy/Sprint, because unlike Rush, Sprint is actually on-demand. All that for +29 damage on-spike, which as opposed to PRage costs 1 adrenaline more to dish out. Calling it a degraded RaO is pretty dumb, as this skill gives 33% to both IMS and IAS, doesn't cost a shit ton of energy, doesn't get rid of your secondary and doesn't take up 3 skill slots. .:Tyla:. 13:20, 27 December 2008 (EST) :you forgot to add that it rapes at splits :<[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 13:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::CI, you are entitled to your opinions as well as I. Yes, even hypocrites like Goldenstar are entitled to say whatever they think is better (even if they go around calling other people faggots and then threaten them with their wishful thinking and desired banning of others). You go PRage and I'll go Shock Axe. Pure and simple. Any more bitches, complaints or gripes, please feel free to QQ here. kthnxbai --Ulterion 13:39, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::Lol'd irl[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 13:46, 27 December 2008 (EST) These are the types of people you.. agree with *i.e.: Goldenstar*, CI? Why should I even bother arguing with you out of reason? I now only argue with you out of pure malice and entertainment. You thrill me with your arrogance and self-righteousness along with your network of allies hoarding against me, mirroring the same trolling bullshit-ass style you exhibit, which refreshes each time you post here. QQ sum moar pl0x. --Ulterion 13:47, 27 December 2008 (EST) :TBH i was really really really really high when i posted that--Golden19pxStar 14:19, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::you, sir, are fucking epic[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:02, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::It's funny how ya'll all punished Ulterion with trolling/flaming and then have your buddy admin ban him on top of that. You call yourself an admins? Whoever banned Ulterion ought to be ashamed of his/herself for not banning the rest of these trolls along with him. So much for impartial judgement and unbaism? So much for equal opportunity? --Regulusx 22:04, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::Looks like someone has a butt-buddy. Congrats Ulterion! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::Why would you come on wiki when you were high...? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) You sir Are fucking amazing, please be my bf. Brandnew. 13:55, 27 December 2008 (EST) :LOL --Ulterion 14:00, 27 December 2008 (EST) Regulusx Is a pretty dumb sock name imo. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 23:07, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Isn't that a pokemon from ruby/sapphire?--Golden19pxStar 23:07, 27 December 2008 (EST)